User talk:Star Solister
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shy Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thefallenangel407 (Talk) 23:16, September 12, 2009 Do you mean the pics? i can't find any others that look real good'R to the' P to the Wyb. If your wondering yes i did copy and paste that from mario wiki, but then i almost completly revised it so thats ok right? im mean they have way diffrenat desrcips now R to the P to the Wyb. I don't really care where the pics come from as long as they check out okay. By the way... awesome job today!!! Saun thanks you. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 01:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) oh and umb i have widows live messager and srry angel i cant make your sprites to day'R to the' P to the Wyb. :That's okay Wyb. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 02:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :By the way you guys should add categories to your articles. I end up having to do it for you and I do it for all of my articles. And you know the Kirby Wiki is relaxed unlike villains wiki. I mean sure the villains wiki isn't stuck-up or anything but I find Kirby wiki quite friendly. By that I mean I have more friends on Kirby wiki than on Villains wiki. So I just gotta say... thanks guys! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 04:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::k bye Umb how do i add info to the enmy boxes and do it for mario or the shy guys?R to the P to the Wyb. TY thanks for improving the articles i have done.R to the P to the Wyb. :You guys should also do the colors of the Shy Guys too and I mean just the colors for the real Shy Guys. I mean I've even got the category started and it's been there since early yesterday. So... yeah. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::You should probably change Rick Guy's info box. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ? i have ask people at mario wiki to help us'R to the' P to the Wyb. Awesome! You're here! Well I'm not grounded anymore as you've probably already seen... so lets get started! I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 19:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yea I've switched over to my Shy Guy Wiki sig so here it is! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) You noticed that my Kirby sig doesn't have Shaymin? Anyways... you should sprite, and I'll vandalize improve them. Again I can't sprite! I don't know how to! That's why I'm so dependent on others to do it. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'll start... ...adding some more Bowser's Kingdom and The Life of Shy Guy videos if you'll see if there's anything that needs changing about my new articles. And by the way can you also make some articles for the Shy Guy items too? If you can thanks! If you can't then I'll try to do it. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Items? BTW my mom wants on for 10 mins so i'll be back. K! And by items I mean the stuff that the real Shy Guys use like Parasols. I'll fill in the stuff that my created Shy Guys use. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm back FINALLY. By the way, can I include fan-made characters like KJ (Kirby Junior) and Kirby characters? As long as they have anything to do with Shy Guys then its okay but since they probably don't... I'll allow it this time. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Beginning with Chapter 5, my story will have Shy Guys but my friends' comics will probably not include them, but I'll include their summaries anyway. can you help? i need to make this smaller'R to the' P to the Wyb. I'm sorry... ... but I can't upload the suicide putty video. I tried to and it said something about invalid characters or some **** like that... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:15, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Rollback FYI, it's not necessary to add 'rollback' to admins (or sysops), as they already have the ability to rollback. Rollback is only for users who are not sysops. — Charitwo (talk) 03:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Blocking Also, I noticed you block sannse (Wikia Staff) and the default script. Those are not necessary blocks as sannse is a Wikia employee and serves as one of the focal points for community help. Default is part of the software itself. — Charitwo (talk) 03:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) OK I just have a good sense of humor, that's why I blocked them. So... ...my sister's been on here has she? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ya O rly? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ya Ok then. Well... any luck on getting anybody else to join? And I think there are still some Shy Guys to be made too. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm watching YTPs right now :Whoo hoo!!! I get a lucky break this weekend! I know I don't normally get on the computer during a school year but this weekend is an exception! The reason being that I have absolutely no homework which takes me so fucking long to complete. Well... see ya! ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 21:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::lol, i'm testing vbalink right now Hey! Just because we're doing user battles doesn't mean that my wiki has to suffer for it! Come on! End the battle already Timson!!! I already chose to be an MC! And btw I have the new Mario & Luigi game. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :How is it? -- ::We both think it's a good game. Although I'm at the part where Bowser fights Midbus for the second time and hes at the part where Bowser fights the Wiggler. So yeah we're not far yet... I am Legend...ary!!! 18:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I beat it and its extremely fun, but you may have trouble with Giant Bowser's final fight because it was a bastard!-- :Wrong info on my debut. I came to villains wiki on February 4, 2009. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::o :::HeartGold is pretty fun, get your hands on a ROM if possible. Hey Timson! You should revise the attacks we all can do on your Kirby Wiki account. Cause as you saw some of us have more attacks. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) g2g Angry Guy! Did you see my Angry Guy artcle I created? If you did then what did you think of the quote? Not that that's really something to get excited about... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 03:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) lol g2g in 5 min Bye. See ya on Fri. Did ya see mah new Shy Guy thing? Its called Shy Guy Adventures. I've decided to make it a little comic... even though all I can draw is Shy Guys and I even suck at it too! But when my drawing imprvees greatly you shall see it. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 02:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I drew you badly D= In my comic series and this is a spoiler so if you want to hear it say SQUADALAH!!! WE'RE OFF!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 02:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) SQUADALAH! WE'RE OFF to PRISON! Alright! Here it is! Sigh Guy is the one one all the heroes face at the very end instead of Bowser. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 02:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't here today! Since I became a junior in high school I've been slacking off on my work a little bit and I have to do all the homework I slacked off on. Damn homework! Who the hell invented it?! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 03:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) o lol I have to do Rome project, it's due on mon Thing is me and sis here are moving back to Florida after next week so don't expect either one of us on here during the next few weeks and by the way Sigh Guy won so you need to put his atricle on the front page under the Shy Guy of the month bulletin. And then you can submit a new idea. Remember the winner of each month cannot be mentioned again until the beginning of next year. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 03:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Aw I know but those are the rules... I'm thinking of giving Lucario adminship... I would've given him beaurecrat status but after what he did to the front page I had to demote him immediately. As a matter of fact if he does something like that again I'll not only ban him for two days but I'll also demote him to a normal user if I can do that and if he does it a third time... then BYE BYE!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :And not mentioning me, one of the firsts, and you are expecting to give Lucario adminship even though he VANDALIZED the wiki! People these days...-- Yeah well that's my brother. Always giving people a second chance to do good. The thing is if anyone he gives this chance to does something as bad as they did again something bad usually happens to them. He's never involved in this at all though cause he's a good guy like that. I think he has the power to curse people although in Lucario's case I guess all he has to do is ban him... I am Legend...ary!!! 01:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well... I'm here! And if Poopyman is as bad as you say then your decision is just but if he's not then it's not. Tell me. Is he really as evil as you say he is? I'm a villain somewhat more of I'm a pathetic villain... BUT I will not allow for any intorlerence unless it is justified. So is he really that bad? And feel free to yell at me... x_x... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Poopyman1000 vandalized Kirby Wikia majorly, replacing things with random words like poop or crud. He also scrambled many of the words in King Dedede's article, making King Dedede look like a good guy. He also messed up the dates on the Kirby series article, as well as create pages that make no sense. That's reason enough for me! Where's my Dinner Blaster? Oh and your attacks on this wiki can count as articles... yeah. You know, just in case you want people to know who they're dealing with. And I'm actually a villain who gets bored a lot which is why I'm constantly battling people. Oh and me and my sister beat that Mario and Luigi game, the new one. Although she beat me a couple of hours ago... why is she so good?! Mah boi! I wonder what's for dinner? Spaghetti! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :The thing I HATE about this wiki is the laziness of the users not putting pictures on their articles, that's what pisses me off. They jus make some random stuff and leave it...-- That's why I'm asking you guys as of now to help with that. I can't make sprite stuff so you guys have to help. BUT!!! I CAN probably add pictures of the real Shy Guys. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Game. People are not making infoboxes for characters! Come on! Atleast do that. :To amke the pictures, it requires 3 items: #Windows Movie Maker #Paint #Imagination I don't understand how this wiki is still alive without pictures. I understand an article having no pictures for about 2 days, but a week?! I'm surprised how Sigh Guy one with even an infobox! (No offense Angel)...-- Well I'' still upload pictures, especially ones for new articles, like Rukia Kuchiki and Lovrina (please do not think I am only doing girls.) :No, for created shy guys. BTW, put me in your comics or else. *walks into shed filled with weapons* Hm, what to use, what to use.-- Well actaully Tim you have a point. And actually Sigh Guy won by accident... probably. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) In the remastered version of Chapter 1, you made a one-square appearance striking a Retard with a sword but had to immediately go to soccer practice after. Well... ...I'm here and waiting for you guys to show up! Where are you!? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ima here Yay! Let's do this! Lerooooyyyy Jennkkkins! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :wtf? ::It's a meme that came from a WoW video someone made. I don't know the rest of it but... hey. How long has that giant crab been behind you for? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, that's a plastic model I build a few minutes ago. ::::No not that one although I gotta admit yours looks lifelike... I'm talking about the giant enemy crab thats actually moving. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::The secret in the X27 fiber technology, which absorbs all water and make the crab die! Wait! Shouldn't you flip over the crab and attack its weak point for massive damage or am I doin' it wrong? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :After its pond is drained, attack his weak spot with a hammer and watch him DIE! i wont be here till sunday'R to the''' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :lol k Well alright then. Lets get back to editing... shall we? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Youtube poop. Where there's smoke they PAWNCH back. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :LOL. Kenneth is on so now shall we get to editing? Is he really? I haven't heard from HeadphonesYoshi in about an hour... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) He just told me he needed to g2g in a few. Why don't you try thinking up a move that I could as my final smash should I ever get teamed up with you. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) How about Double Dark Cannon? You give some of the powers of the Smash Ball to me, but still retain full power. Then we blast the enemies into oblivion with the attack since it does up to 9000% damage. P.S. BTW, Kenneth left. Good! Now make that an article if you want. I even came up with a new category made specifically for it. Look for it on the Dinner Blaster page. Cause I'll probably need to know how to do that attack... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, how do you like Stars that Fade Away? Nice! I saw it. It was grrrreat! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) How about Kirby School? I uh... I don't know what to think but hey! An article's an article. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 05:01, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey Tim! Today's the fourth of October. You know what that means? Time to make new polls... yeah... :3 The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Sry, I was at a birthday party, and right now I'm doing homework. Hey... I'm here and this time its not a visit. This is for real. Where are you anyways? {Sigh} I miss my sister so much. We should make a Shy Girl in her honor. I've already got the idea for it. Tribute Girl. This Shy Girl is a tribute to all the dead women of the web. So its not just limited to my sister although she is at the top of the list. There is a Shy Guy version called Tribute Guy. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:53, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :You could also update Legend Girl in her honor. I'm back! Yep! I'm back and here. So... get off your lazy ass and help already or I'll demote you to admin!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I AM HELPING. Hey Timson! Have you seen that list of articles that need to be created on my user talk page? There's one in particular that you need to create. Can you guess which one it is? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :lol, wut YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!? IT'S ONE OF YOUR OWN CREATIONS DAMMIT!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Remind me, I forgety stuff The King Retard article? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. But so far he has only appeared in Dreamland Adventures and Headphones' comic. Today's the 18th!!! Time to change the polls!!! And have them ask which comic book/strip/regular book series of the users here would you like to read? You can't vote for your own. Next time it's all yours again. I can't make polls. I'm not sure I know how to... :[ The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) OK. Hey Timson! How do you add a link that goes to another wiki in text form? I want to know. Like I'm talking about some thing that goes to another wiki. I'm trying to do my Rifle Waddle Dees page and I need that piece of info to make it look good. Can you tell me? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) First ya type Then insert ur URL. Then ya put a space and write your text. Then put . This is how it should turn out. It works! Thanks dude. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) lol I'm going to put up images of my Pokesprites. Did you know that Arceus is going to be distributed at Toys R Us during Novemebr 7-15.-- Still listening to the final boss theme of the new M&L game. It is truly awesome. At least to me anyways... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Final Boss was too easy though he could cause tons of damage.-- Do you mind if..... .....I mention the XD002s in the XD001 article? Sure. "Hello. My name is Mark but you may call me AntiGuyroxsomuch... actually I guess I should've called myself Anti'Gal'roxsomuch since I am after all a woman... weird name for a woman yes I know... Anyways, I was about to come up with this wiki but your leader beat me to it. I've been looking around this wiki and I've seen not just real Shy Guys but what appears to be also made up ones as well." AntiGuyroxsomuch 01:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, kind of an odd wiki indeed, because as I stated here, there wouldn't be no more than probably 50 pages pf Shy-Guys. However, Angel,aka the leader, decided to make it a realisic and fanonistic type of wiki...Odd, I know...:/-- lol, my comix stuff is put up here too. :Lol, yeh we r weird Ok then I won't mention the XD002s in the XD001 article. You said "Sure." so that means you would mind. :Star, you're takin' this to literally, he said you can Oh, ok This is ridiculous! I'm here so get over here! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ridiculous? THIS IS BULLSHIT!-- ::You got that from the newgrounds thing with Kirby and Meta Knight right or do you know about that? I saw that on Youtube. But I know it came from that site. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::*yawn* ::::Alright! We're all here I guess so... LET'S GET STARTED!!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry, busy at the MarioWiki...and I never knew about that...O_O-- ::::::Busy at Kirby Wiki. :::::::Started on what? ::::::::As I like to call it, "Project Canvas". :::::::::(Sigh) What's the point of running a wiki if no one's going to be motivated about it. Sometimes I think it would've been better if I had just stuck to editing at the villains wiki instead of goin to Kirby wiki then coming up with this wiki. You guys probably don't agree though huh or do you? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm motivated about it, it's just that if you start a project, you have to finish it. I'll be on all day right here tomorrow. ::Well, not everyone is going to be active, so don't take it hard on yourself.-- You know who I'd like to see in 3D? The Shroobs... every single one of them even the Princess Shroob, Some of the paper Mario characters, and a ton of others that didn't get to be in 3D yet. I mean the Koopalings finally get to be in 3D in New Super Mario Bros. Wii so... why shouldn't other people!? Who's with me? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :wart ::Albatosses, Fry Guy (not the retarded one from the adventures of Fry Guy), Tryclyde, all Paper Mario enemies.etc..-- :::som1 kil me? :::-_- If that's what you want...why?-- ::::cuz i hate mi life. mislf. pepl. :::::I suggest you doon't do it, but if you want to, I'll tell the others to rid of your adminship...-- ::::::or i culd do it... *sigh* u r no help :::::::Trying to convince you not to kill yourself is a lot of help IMO. What else do you expect me to do, go to Missouri and kick everyone's ass?-- ::::::::Want me to try to cheer you up? Wait... that doesn't sound right does it? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::notin sounds rite... missouri, wat? wat r u talkin bout? :::::::::::SHIT! I meant Minnesota...>_>-- ::::::::::::smooth :::::::::::::'-_- -- ::::::::::::::Ugh... Game, your horrible at cherring people up. "I guess if you want to..." what the heck? trying not to be rude, but still R to the P to the Wyb. :How could I cheer up someone who is on the verge of killing themselves!!! IT AIN'T EASY! I try...-- Hey, me crys and umb have had to do it like a million times to angel...R to the P to the Wyb. :So did I...but I think Crys is starting to get his senses back :/-- ::y do peple hate me? they even fite for my own good... sigh... :::How do we hate yu? ;_;-- ::::Oh great now I'm sad and depressed too. Sigh. At least I 'll die alone! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::JESUS CHRIST! It's a depression-fest here! I'm leaving till everyone gets their act straight.-- what tha crap. why is angel sad? i know what you mean, game'R to the' P to the Wyb. :; _ ; I'm all cheered up now so.... BATTLE TIME!!!! Who wants to battle me? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not, and no What are your times on the Gauntlet? I have 1 turn for Wisdurm. :1 for Durmite, 2 for Kretin, 1 for Wisdurm, 3 for MLX, and others. BTW, I think Angel left the site...-- ::...The wiki is now rotting days after its death...Sigh, at least it was good while it lasted.-- :::...No. I will not accept this! I'll carry on Thefallenangel407's plan to invite more people here, and I'll update the articles! I will NOT let this wiki die! ::::What happened to him anyway? He just...disappeared...-- I'm here, and I have no idea what happened to the other editors... - [[User:HeadphonesYoshi | HeadphonesYoshi]] [[User talk: HeadphonesYoshi| Don't mess with my music.]] 05:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Sigh...*lays flowers next to a grave with the words Shy Guy Wiki inscribed on it*-- Does that mean that I'll discontinue my drawing of the new wiki logo? - [[User:HeadphonesYoshi | HeadphonesYoshi]] [[User talk: HeadphonesYoshi| Don't mess with my music.]] 01:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Don't. I'll try to keep this wiki up by putting it in my siggie on Yugioh Card Maker. :Good luck with that. I'm gonna go visit the graveyard.-- You idiots! I made a promise to not try to kill myself anymore. I'm not dead. So you guys had better get back to work or else you shall feel my wrath!!! Thefallenangel407 will prevail over all...with his army of creations 00:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't visiting your grave, fool, I was visiting the Shy Guy Wiki and Pik-funny Wiki graves. XD-- WHERE ARE YOU?! Come back to the wiki! You should see what I've done with my game I came up with. Creations... ...attack!!! 20:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) My computer got infected with Advanced Virus Remover, just like Kenneth. Sorry. plese hay dude plese check out my you tube channel BowserFan16 Bowserfan16 14:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) get ready to party!!! party at my youtube channel!!! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well,well,well... What do we have here? My old friends, Starman, Timson, & Game Freak! How are things normally? Remember me, Probably don't. It's me, Michael the blue Fighter Kirby! Remember? Only, that was on Kirby Wiki. Here and on smashwiki, I'm Fawful117 to keep my identity secret from BNK. Respond soon! Fawful 117 "I HAVE CHORTLES!" I HAVE CHORTLES! 17:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) A new wiki A made a new wiki for life of shy guy so I will reccommend you to remove all life of shy guy stuff off this wiki. :I don't know. I'll need to ask Angel, the person who made this wiki. Change You really have to change shy guy of the month and update the news it's October 9th!X is coming..... 12:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me! I did NOT call you a retard! Besides, we're friends!...Right? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! 16:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) HEY didn't you see my message?X is coming..... 02:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oooh we gots a fight! I just COUNTERED your move so whatcha gona do now?P.S I put down some of my moves! Thank to you Timson622222 for delete all of my Page. Prince Blue Fronk say's NOT HAVING PIZZA!